Toi, moi et le reste du monde
by violettepoete
Summary: On ne suit jamais les recommandations de nos parents.
1. Vivre

Auteur: Violette Poète

e-mail: .fr

Résumé: On ne suit jamais les recommandations de nos parents.

Genre: Romance. Eh oui, on se refait pas !

Note: merci à Sheikan Ynam pour la relecture !

Prière de ne pas publier cette fic sans mon autorisation

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Toi, moi et le reste du monde_

Rose Ginevra Weasley était arrivée depuis moins d'une semaine à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard qu'elle désobéit à la seule recommandation que son père aurait voulu qu'elle tienne : Ne jamais approcher Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy. Ils devinrent amis, déclenchant beaucoup de réactions différentes au sein de la famille de la jeune sorcière (Scorpius écrivait peu à ses parents et n'avait pas autant de cousins et de cousines). Dans sa première lettre de l'année à ses parents, James l'évoqua avec un certain dédain, Victoire avec amusement, Freddy et Roxanne n'en parlèrent pas, trop occupés à raconter à leur père leurs nouvelles farces ; quant aux autres, ils firent comme s'ils ne savaient rien. Rose expliqua à son père qu'elle était _« vraiment navrée mais qu'il s'avérait que Scorpius Malefoy était une compagnie des plus sympathiques. »_.

Il n'y eut qu'Albus Potter pour approfondir le sujet. _« Il y quelque chose d'étrange, Papa,_ écrivait-il,_ le soir, ils semblaient ne pas se connaître et le lendemain, ils ne se quittaient plus. Pour le petit déjeuner, elle le rejoint à la table des Serpentard, pour le repas de midi, c'est lui qui se déplace et mange avec nous, tout comme un soir sur deux. C'est… bizarre. N'en parle pas à Oncle Ron, peut-être, il est si prompt à s'inquiéter pour Rosie. Qu'il ne s'en fasse pas, je veille. »_

Harry et Ginevra furent fiers de leur cadet, il avait toujours protégé sa cousine comme le grand frère qu'elle n'avait pas. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est que, depuis leur plus tendre enfance ou plutôt, depuis qu'il était en âge de comprendre certaines choses, il nourrissait un béguin sans retour pour la jolie fille de son oncle.

Il avait eu la sagesse de contenir ses sentiments, ses émotions, si bien que personne n'avait jamais rien vu ou imaginé. Le même sang coulait dans leurs veines : ç'aurait été incongru. Ainsi donc, Albus s'était tu, jouant un rôle auquel il n'aspirait pas : celui du meilleur ami. Un soir, alors qu'ils faisaient leurs devoirs dans la Salle Commune, la curiosité fut si forte qu'il céda à son exigence et, se tournant vers sa jeune amie, demanda :

-Pourquoi es-tu amie avec Scorpius Malefoy ?

C'était quelque chose qui l'intéressait vraiment. Il existait bien d'autres élèves plus attachants que lui et dans la même maison qu'elle. Mais Rose ne paraissait pas au courant. Elle sourit, avec cette gentillesse qui l'exaspérait puisque ce n'était rien de plus et dit, consciente de la Vie, intelligente comme sa mère.

-Parce qu'on est trop jeunes pour l'amour !

Andromeda, la grand-mère de Teddy, le grand frère de la fratrie Potter, lui avait dit un jour que les yeux ne pouvaient pas mentir, qu'ils étaient les fenêtres de l'âme. Ceux de Rose étaient clairs, lucides et vaillants. Et ils ne se trompaient pas. Ce fut à cet instant précis que les sentiments d'Albus commencèrent à changer pour devenir cet attachement sans bornes, cette loyauté indéfectible qu'il éprouva pour elle tous les jours de sa vie.

Et, effectivement, au début de leur Troisième Année, Rose Weasley et Scorpius Malefoy commencèrent à sortir ensemble. Au cours des deux années précédentes, leurs familles avaient eu le temps de se faire à l'idée, si bien que cela ne choqua guère de les voir se tenir la main. D'ailleurs, il ne s'agissait simplement que de ça et de quelques petits baisers échangés dans les couloirs, rien de plus. Al, pour tranquilliser Ron, tenait un bilan hebdomadaire de leurs agissements, et l'envoyait régulièrement. Il veillait, encore et toujours, au mépris de ses études et de ses loisirs. Et plus il grandissait, plus il veillait, négligeant ses amis, puis sa petite amie, qui, douce et compréhensive, se contentait des moments qu'il lui offrait.

Mais, en janvier de leur Septième Année, les choses changèrent. Et alors qu'Albus, pauvre naïf, croyait les avoir enfin cerner (elle, sublime, avec son caractère de feu ; lui, d'une beauté froide, étrangement calculateur, mais si vivant avec elle), ils devinrent tout ce qu'ils n'étaient pas. Ils se disputaient. Sans cesse. Les éclats bruyants de leurs voix troublaient continuellement la quiétude du château. Désormais, on ne parlait que de la dernière altercation de Roméo et Juliette, comme les avait surnommés les élèves, en raison de leur nom de famille. Mais cela allait bien au-delà de tout ça. Un jour, devant la Grande Salle, alors qu'elle avait, au vu et au su de tout le monde, embrasser un autre garçon, ils avaient eu une de ces fameuses disputes qui faisait leur réputation et leur gloire. Il hurlait, lui lançant des Gallions, qu'elle vous ferait n'importe quoi si on lui donnait assez. Elle n'était pas en reste, en face de lui, sarcastique et mauvaise, méchamment belle et attirante.

Le soir même, Albus les surprit, enlacés dans une sombre salle de classe vide. Etonné de ne pas l'être, il les avait laissé et avait rejoint sa si parfaite Léto en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait écrire dans sa lettre à ses parents.

Durant des semaines, des mois, ce fut ainsi. Ils se disputaient à propos de tout et n'importe quoi. Ç'aurait pu être attendrissant, mais ça ne l'était pas. Les filles qu'il avait l'audace de regarder se trouvait soudain aux prises avec des malédictions terrifiantes, les garçons à qui elle souriait étaient menacés. Plus personne n'osait les approcher. Albus était le seul et encore ; leur comportement l'écœurait tant qu'il les évitait de son mieux.

Début juin, alors qu'il rentrait de la bibliothèque, ses livres et sa petite amie sous le bras, il l'aperçut dans le parc. Elle tournoyait sur elle-même, les bras à l'horizontale, comme l'enfant qu'elle n'était plus. Un attroupement s'était formé autour d'elle et il comprit que ce n'était pas à cause de sa joie de vivre. Ses mouvements soulevaient sa jupe déjà excessivement courte, révélant ses cuisses fermes. Son chemisier, de deux boutons trop ouverts, laissait apercevoir une poitrine généreuse.

La main d'Albus se crispa sur la bretelle de son sac, il devinait une revanche et une jalousie stupide. Léto Williams, sa petite amie, superbe de compréhension et de calme, ne chercha pas à le suivre ou à protester lorsqu'il la lâcha brusquement, virant son sac sur ses pieds. Elle le ramassa doucement, le plaça sur son épaule et rentra à la tour. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle avait cessé d'essayer de s'immiscer entre Albus Potter et Rose Weasley.

Il marcha vers elle, tentant de réprimer sa colère, mais il la haïssait tant en cette seconde qu'elle prit le pas sur toute l'excellente éducation dispensée par ses parents. Il la prit par le bras pour la faire arrêter. Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux et fit mine de se dégager. Il resserra son emprise sur elle, enfonçant ses doigts dans son avant-bras. Elle piailla, faussement faible. Il la connaissait, bon Dieu, il savait bien qu'elle était pas comme ça, il savait qu'elle pourrait le mettre par terre si elle voulait ! Mais non, il y avait son public.

-Foutez le camp, bordel !, leur beugla t-il. Foutez le camp !

La fille Weasley ne dansait plus, son cousin Potter était furieux, la foule se dispersa. Dès qu'il n'y eut plus personne, elle se dégagea de sa poigne, mais il la prit par les épaules et la secoua.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Si tu l'aimes, reste avec lui ; sinon, quitte le !

Elle le regarda, ne comprenant pas. Soudain, un sourire éclaira ses lèvres. Un sourire gentil, comme elle lui en faisait tout le temps, peu importait son humeur.

-Albus… Tu ne comprends pas. La haine, l'amour… Pourquoi choisir si je peux avoir les deux ?

Un air subitement sérieux sur le visage, elle continua.

-Je veux tout, Al. Je veux… le haïr pour l'aimer encore davantage, je veux me battre contre lui ou l'embrasser passionnément pour choquer les puritains. Je veux monter au sommet de la tour Eiffel avec lui, là où il n'y a aura plus de la place que pour nos pieds, je veux l'enlacer et nous jeter dans le vide. Et de là où on sera, de l'Enfer ou du Paradis, je lui montrerai nos corps disloqués et nos sangs se mélangeant et je lui dirais « Regarde ! Ton sang a la même couleur que le mien. » Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre, avec leur pureté du sang, ça veut rien dire ! Je suis persuadée qu'eux-mêmes le savent. Al. Je veux vivre. Même si je dois en crever.

Elle avait parlé avec une telle force, que toute colère, toute haine l'avait quitté. Ça n'importait plus, son petit jeu de tout à l'heure, c'était loin. Merlin, qu'il l'aimait, sa petite rousse, d'à peine deux mois de moins que lui. Elle sourit et s'éloigna, de sa démarche langoureuse et impitoyable.

Le lendemain, tout recommençait. Les cris, les disputes, les injures. Et un jour, un jour de calme sur le château, un jour d'amour pour Roméo et Juliette, ils avaient créés un nouveau jeu. Dès qu'il en entendit parler, Albus alla voir Rose, alla voir Scorpius pour essayer de les faire arrêter. Mais ils étaient comme ça, tous les deux, rien ne pouvait les faire changer d'avis.

Ils avaient décidé de se quitter, pour voir s'ils arrivaient à vivre l'un sans l'autre.


	2. Continuons à danser

_Chapitre 2 : Continuons à danser_

Le temps passa. Albus et Rose quittèrent Poudlard, commencèrent des études, s'éloignèrent, se rapprochèrent. Ils s'éloignèrent encore lorsque, avec sa franchise habituelle, la jeune femme lui dit clairement ce qu'elle pensait de sa petite amie, qu'il venait de demander en mariage. Mais, pendant les préparatifs, elle avait été d'une gentillesse absolue, si bien que Léto l'avait prise comme demoiselle d'honneur et qu'Albus n'avait pu maintenir sa rancœur.

Elle avait été parfaite durant la cérémonie, jouant son rôle. Et maintenant qu'Albus et sa toute nouvelle épouse dansaient ensemble, elle lui souriait avec cette tendresse douce qui le satisfaisait désormais. Ils étaient au Terrier, tous étaient heureux, dansaient, buvaient, parlaient, riaient, cancanaient, rougissaient et pour la première fois depuis des années, tout allait bien. Le jeune marié savoura ce moment de tranquillité et de joie, les yeux fermés, le visage dans les cheveux si blonds de Léto. Il ne sut jamais vraiment quel pressentiment lui avait fait relever la tête.

Il fut sans doute le premier à le voir et inconsciemment, il se raidit. Scorpius Malefoy était debout, à quelques mètres, les mains dans les poches d'un costume probablement très cher, un air nonchalant sur le visage. Albus jeta un coup d'œil à Rose. Elle discutait avec son frère. Il aperçut son regard qui dévia un instant , puis elle vit son ancien petit ami - si tant est qu'on puisse considérer qu'il y ait eu réellement une fin entre ces deux-là. Et finalement, tout le monde avait remarqué Scorpius. L'attention générale était tournée vers eux.

Le groupe qui jouait (tous des amis de Léto, elle avait insisté pour qu'ils divertissent leur mariage) avait produit un couac sous l'étonnement et le silence devenait oppressant. Albus se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa femme et se dirigea vers eux. Un sourire crispé aux lèvres, les dents serrées, il s'adressa à eux.

- Recommencez à jouer, merde !

La musique recommença, enfin. Rose n'avait pas bougé, elle avait reporté son attention sur Hugo et continuait à lui parler comme si de rien n'était. Mais son petit frère, un peu chamboulé, réussissait à peine à balbutier quelques mots. Elle lui sourit, s'excusa et avança vers Scorpius. Il fit la moitié du chemin. Ils se regardèrent longuement. Les gens dansaient à nouveau. Ils n'étaient plus le centre d'attention.

- Ça faisait longtemps, dit-elle enfin, d'un ton indifférent.

Comme si elle l'était vraiment !

- Quatre ans, cinq mois, douze jours et trois heures trente.

- Trois heures quarante-cinq, corrigea t-elle.

- Quarante-cinq, pardon.

Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup changé depuis Poudlard : elle avait laissé pousser ses cheveux, lui avait coupé les siens. Albus se serait cru des années en arrière, mais ça n'était pas le cas. Ils étaient adultes, ils avaient vingt-trois ans et la vie devant eux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait tout ce temps ? demanda t-elle.

Il sourit.

-Je suis sûr que tu peux le raconter mieux que moi.

Et elle le fit.

-Tu es d'abord allé à Edinburgh, puis à Glasgow, puis sur l'île de Skye. Tu as fait un tour en Espagne à Barcelone et Madrid. Tu es descendu au sud pour voir le canal de Gibraltar. Le temps était clair, tu as vu l'Afrique. Tu as pensé à y aller mais tu as renoncé, l'Europe te suffisait. Alors, tu es parti pour Stockholm, puis Oslo, Munich, Berlin, Vienne, Venise. J'ai perdu ta trace à Rome, je l'ai retrouvé à Amsterdam où tu étais encore il y a deux jours.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, sans être gênant. Ils se fixaient simplement.

-Et pour moi ? Que m'est-il arrivé ? l'interrogea t-elle.

Il répondit comme elle l'avait fait, sans se tromper une seule fois.

-Tu as commencé des études de Médicomagie à l'institut de Londres. Tu as loué un appartement dans le West End, à Bloomsbury. Tu travailles énormément pour être la meilleure. Tu suis aussi des cours de Médecine Moldue de temps à autre, parce que tu veux ouvrir un cabinet qui combinera le meilleur de ces deux disciplines. Tu as peu de temps pour toi, mais tu descends parfois au bar irlandais qui se trouve dans une rue adjacente à ton appartement. Tu bois de la bière blonde et tu te laisses offrir des verres ; mais quand le type veut aller plus loin, tu réponds que tu as déjà un copain, ce qui est faux, la plupart du temps. Tu as eu six amants, soit le nombre exact des femmes avec lesquelles je suis sorti. Le dernier, Mark, a eu le mérite de te plaire un peu plus puisqu'il a duré deux semaines ; mais il a commis l'erreur de laisser sa brosse à dents et tu l'as renvoyé à son bureau. Il n'était pas particulièrement ravi.

Répondant à sa question muette, il continua :

- Tu as demandé à ton propriétaire de te trouver quelqu'un pour livrer le paquet et ce fut moi.

- Je suppose qu'il n'a jamais reçu le petit mot adoucissant notre rupture.

Il eut un sourire, un brin dangereux et narcissique. On le devinait toujours aussi passionnément et inconditionnellement amoureux d'elle. Elle sourit à son tour. Elle se fichait de Mark, comme elle s'était fichu de Jack et de tous les autres.

- Dansons.

Ils commencèrent à valser. C'était un slow que les amis si étranges de Léto jouaient. Ils dansaient, presque froidement, une distance entre eux. Mais il fallut peu de temps pour qu'ils la comblent. Les bras de Scorpius vint enserrer la taille fine de Rose. Elle rapprocha leurs corps. Ils étaient de la même taille. Les deux anciens amants se fixèrent alors, stoppant leurs mouvements. Leurs lèvres étaient séparées d'à peine quelques centimètres. Elle regarda les siennes et ils sourirent, détendant momentanément leur atmosphère et leurs envies.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il serait de bon ton de s'envoyer en l'air dans la maison de tes grands-parents.

- Je pense pas non plus.

Ils se séparèrent, mais il garda ses mains dans les siennes. Il sembla se rendre compte de la présence d'autres gens.

-J'ai l'impression qu'on nous regarde.

Effectivement, on les observait. Elle répliqua, avec ce calme olympien qu'elle avait toujours eu :

-Laisse-les, ça n'est que ma famille.

Elle se colla contre lui et il ferma les yeux, oubliant la présence de son père à quelques mètres. Léto, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de les observer, remarqua à quel point ils étaient proches, si proches et tellement beaux. Ensemble, ils faisaient passer tous les amours du monde pour des flirts de vacances, pour de la simple tendresse. La nouvelle madame Potter ressentit un pincement de contrariété, Albus ne l'avait jamais tenu ou aimé ainsi. Mais elle le regarda, il lui sourit et elle ne regretta plus rien. Elle se reposa sur son épaule et ne fit plus attention à Rose et Scorpius.

-Quand pars-tu ?

Ils avaient cette capacité de lire en l'autre avec une facilité désarmante.

-Bientôt. J'ai un train pour la France à King's Cross. Tu m'accompagnes jusqu'à la gare ?

Elle hocha la tête, paupières closes, comme une enfant fatiguée. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, puis elle releva la tête.

-On y va ?

Ils partirent. Il récupéra sa malle à la consigne de la gare et ils marchèrent sur les quais bondés et bruyants. Quel allure ils avaient tous les deux ! Elle, magnifique dans sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur rose clair, lui, toujours si classe dans son costume fait sur mesure, traînant derrière lui sa vieille malle de Poudlard. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le train qu'il devait prendre. Il posa son bagage à terre et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Ils ne parlèrent pas.

- Monsieur ? Vous prenez ce train ?

Un contrôleur essayait d'attirer son attention. Mais il ne le voyait pas. Ses yeux semblaient demander « Oui, Rose, est-ce que je prends ce train ? ». Elle était la seule personne à qui il obéirait sans la moindre question, avec une confiance aveugle. Elle ne dit rien.

- Monsieur ! Vous m'écoutez ?

- Avec passion, répondit-il, sans se retourner.

Le contrôleur s'éloigna, marmonnant dans sa barbe des impolitesses. Le train démarra, ils n'avaient toujours pas bougé. Elle lui fit remarquer :

- Tu as raté ton train.

- Il y en aura d'autres.

Il ramassa sa malle, lui prit le bras et ils sortirent de la gare, ensemble.


	3. Ensemble

_Chapitre 3: Ensemble  
_

Il s'installa chez elle et tout recommença. La vie, l'émotion, les yeux brillants, les cris, les disputes, mais surtout l'amour. Ils redevinrent le couple qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'être. Il se fit engager à la Gazette du Sorcier. Le rédacteur qui le recruta se dit qu'il devait sacrément être attaché à cette Rose Weasley pour s'enterrer volontairement dans un journal avec tout le talent de photographe qu'il avait. L'employeur lui avait dit, d'ailleurs, qu'il devrait partir, se faire embaucher d'accord, mais comme correspondant étranger. Il photographierait ce qu'il voudrait et, quoi que ce soit, il le publierait dans la rubrique_ Rêvez d'ailleurs_.

Mais le jeune homme, têtu, légèrement irrévérencieux et hautain comme son père l'était, avait simplement demandé s'il était engagé ou non. Le rédacteur avait répliqué par l'affirmative, bougonnant en recrachant des bouffées de cigarette et était rentré chez lui, un peu plus misogyne qu'il n'en était parti. Mais Scorpius et Rose étaient ensemble et, pour autant que put en juger Albus, heureux.

Généralement, il travaillait moins qu'elle, alors il rentrait chez eux et buvait un verre en attendant son retour de Sainte-Mangouste. Elle y était interne et évoluait dans son métier tandis que lui restait un minable petit photographe, au service d'un connard de première qui lui parlait comme à un chien, puisque détestant son père et son nom de famille.

Arriva un soir où au moment de quitter l'hôpital, un ami de Rose lui demanda de prendre sa garde. Il voulait partir rejoindre ses parents qui étaient en ville pour peu de temps. Elle accepta gracieusement et remonta dans les étages. Plusieurs heures plus tard, à la fin du service de son ami, elle prit une douche, but un dernier café avec une infirmière et se mit finalement en route pour son appartement. Elle ne transplana pas, adorant marcher dans un Londres nocturne. Finalement, elle arriva à Bloomsbury à deux heures du matin, ouvrit la porte de leur appartement et enleva délicatement sa veste qu'elle laissa accidentellement glisser à terre. Elle dit, toujours tournée vers le porte-manteau où elle avait enfin installé son imperméable :

-Je croyais que tu serais parti.

Rose fit volte-face. Il était assis sur le canapé, son énorme malle à terre, juste à côté de lui. Ils se fixèrent, iris gris contre iris bleus. Il étala ses jambes devant lui et rabattit les pans de son blouson sur son long T-Shirt, qu'elle portait si souvent les dimanches matins pour couvrir sa délicieuse nudité et affronter le froid de la cuisine pour faire du café.

-Et rater la grande scène de nos adieux ?

Elle passa la main dans sa crinière rousse, presque rouge, et soupira comme lorsqu'elle prenait de grandes résolutions.

-Pas encore.

Il la suivit du regard lorsqu'elle traversa la pièce et entra dans leur chambre. Il la vit revenir quelques secondes plus tard, une valise en main, un air résolu sur le visage. Elle répondit alors à la question qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de poser :

-Je l'ai préparé le jour même où tu es arrivé. Ne crois pas être le seul ici à être prêt à abandonner sa vie pour l'autre.

Il plongea ses mains dans les poches de son blouson et la fixa. Ses yeux clairs étaient brûlants de fierté. Il y avait en eux un éclair de rage, comme si elle le défiait de l'empêcher de faire ce que lui avait fait sans la moindre hésitation. Il se leva et ramassa sa malle. Elle lui prit la main et, sans un mouvement de regret ou d'hésitation, ferma la porte derrière eux.

Ils allèrent à Paris ; puis pour la première fois, comme s'il l'attendait pour le faire, ils changèrent de continent. Ils allaient et venaient, au gré de leurs envies. Lui faisait ses photos, elle s'occupait du reste. Elle trouvait les hôtels, faisait les réservations pour les avions ou les trains. Tous deux préféraient les moyens de transport moldus. Elle écrivait même de petits articles en légende des photos qu'il envoyait à la Gazette du Sorcier. Rose restait en contact avec leurs familles, envoyant des courtes missives aux parents de Scorpius. Ces petits mots, indiquant où ils étaient et ce qu'ils faisaient, toujours avec délicatesse et respect, lui firent obtenir une place de choix dans le cœur et l'esprit des Malefoy.

Plus tard, ils partirent en Amérique, virent New York mais n'y restèrent pas. Ils passèrent la frontière mexicaine et décidèrent de continuer vers le sud. Ils vivaient dans de grands hôtels ou dans des motels miteux. Il leur arriva même de dormir dans leur jeep, collé l'un contre l'autre. Et quand elle posait sa main sur son torse, sa tête sur son épaule, les yeux clos car elle était déjà endormie, son cœur à lui se serrait dans sa poitrine, de plus en plus douloureusement. Ça ne durerait pas, il le savait.

Ils décidèrent de louer un appartement dans un immeuble couleur crème à l'escalier extérieur. Ils se trouvaient à ce moment-là dans la province de Santa Cruz, en Argentine, dans un petit bled perdu, oublié au sud du parc national Perito Moreno: il s'y trouvait des paysages sublimes, de quoi ravir les lecteurs de la rubrique _Rêvez d'ailleurs_.

Puis, un soir, après une journée passé dans la voiture, Scorpius sortit acheter des cigarettes, lui qui ne fumait pas. Il poussa la porte de leur appartement trois heures plus tard. Arrêté sur le seuil de leur chambre, il se jura de se rappeler éternellement cette seconde. Il la voyait assise sur le bout du lit. Tournée vers l'extérieur ,ses longues jambes fuselées repliées devant elle, les mains sur ses genoux, sa valise posée sur le sol, la jeune femme semblait pensive. La porte fenêtre était ouverte, laissant entrer dans la pièce les clameurs du marché et les derniers rayons de soleil. Un léger vent soufflait, remuant doucement les rideaux. Au loin, on voyait les collines, douces pentes qu'ils avaient souvent escaladé main dans la main. Il embrassa la pièce du regard. Les murs étaient peints en beige, le lit avaient des draps clairs et une couverture en laine blanche. Il observa aussi la belle armoire d'un luxe curieux dans ce village et le parquet en bois. Mais il n'importait qu'elle. Il n'avait jamais importé qu'elle.

- Je croyais que tu serais partie.

Elle lui sourit.

- Et rater la grande scène de nos adieux ?

- Adieu.

Elle se leva d'un bond et se planta devant lui.

- On joue cet acte pour la combientième fois ?

- Oh, fit-il dans un mouvement de poignet en feignant l'indifférence, j'ai cessé de compter.

-Fin de la pièce ?

-Jamais.

Elle sourit, satisfaite de la réponse. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent sans se toucher.

-Adieu.

Elle ramassa sa valise, quitta la chambre. Il entendit la porte d'entrée grincer sur ses gonds. Il resta immobile, ne distinguant plus aucun son. Peut-être gravait-elle elle aussi cette image dans sa mémoire. La porte se ferma. Et lorsqu'il n'entendit plus l'écho de ses pas sur l'escalier en fer du couloir, il consulta sa montre et eut un sourire amer, digne d'un Malefoy.

Elle était resté avec lui un an, dix mois, seize jours et douze heures trente. Soit le temps exact passé à Londres avec elle.

* * *


	4. Les longues routes

Chapitre 4 : Les longues routes

Elle s'assit sur le canapé et ferma les yeux. Voilà plusieurs nuits qu'elle n'avait pas dormi. Elle s'assoupissait doucement lorsque la sonnette retentit. La jeune femme se leva et alla ouvrir, toute trace de fatigue ayant soudainement disparue de ses iris clairs. Elle déverrouilla le loquet et ouvrit la porte. Il se tenait appuyé au chambranle de la porte et elle sourit, comme s'il était son oxygène. Elle le fit entrer sans parler. Cela faisait longtemps depuis qu'elle était partie, quittant leur cocon argentin, le quittant, lui.

Il s'installa sur le sofa tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bar. D'autorité, elle lui servit un whisky irlandais, tandis qu'elle prit une coupe de vin. Il but un peu du liquide ambré et coupa le silence.

- J'ai appris que tu t'étais fiancée.

Elle lui sourit, de ce sourire gentiment ironique, pas dupe une seule seconde de son petit ton indifférent.

- Quand l'as tu su ?

Une fossette apparut aux creux des joues de Scorpius. En une seconde, leur complicité était revenue.

- Cinq, dix minutes après toi peut-être.

Elle porta le verre à ses lèvres et une minute passa en silence.

- Que sais-tu sur lui ? demanda t-elle.

- Armand de Hauteville. Français. Noble. Jolie fortune. Tu l'as rencontré il y a un peu moins d'un an. J'ai eu l'occasion de le voir il y a plusieurs années, quand je jouais encore au bon petit héritier. Un type richement éduqué, très poli.

Elle se leva, ayant fini sa coupe et s'accouda, dos à lui, au bar.

- Il est au courant pour nous ?

- Il sait ce qu'en ont dit les rumeurs. Ni toi ni moi n'avons été particulièrement discrets.

- Il ne voulait pas en savoir plus ?

- Il a dit que non.

- Mais il mentait.

Elle se retourna, un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres roses.

- Mais il mentait, confirma t-elle.

- Tu l'aimes ?

Son sourire s'effaça et elle fit volte face. Il remarqua qu'elle se servit un verre du même whisky qu'elle lui avait donné. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux et la vit hausser les épaules.

-Assez pour l'épouser.

« Mais moins que toi » signifiaient ces mots et ils le savaient. C'était pour lui qu'elle avait donné presque deux ans de sa vie. Personne n'aurait pu la convaincre de faire ça. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, pour la première fois depuis ce quai de gare bondé où il avait vu son père hocher imperceptiblement la tête en leur direction, il la vit désemparée, ou plutôt la sentit puisqu'elle ne lui faisait pas face, appuyée au bar en verre.

- Tu n'as jamais voulu que les choses se passent différemment ?

- Non. T'aimer est ce qui m'est arrivée de mieux.

-J 'aurais voulu que ce soit plus facile. De m'aimer, de t'aimer. Les longues routes me manquent. Il y avait nous, notre Jeep et rien d'autre. C'était chaud, simple. Il suffisait de rouler.

Ses mains tremblèrent.

- Tu vas bien ?

Elle se tourna, les yeux brillants et essuya rapidement une larme.

- C'est rien, Scorpius. Je pleure un peu, c'est tout.

Il se leva et se retrouva, étrangement souple et félin, près d'elle. Il lui prit le bras et ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et il posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Ils s'embrassèrent comme dans les grands moments de leur passion, quand il rentrait chez eux pour dîner ou qu'elle se rendait compte qu'ils étaient tous les deux, ensemble, à l'autre bout du monde. Puis ils se séparèrent. Il retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé et elle prit place en face de lui. Ils finissaient leurs verres en silence lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Elle se leva et sourit. Scorpius se leva aussi, moins vite et tandis que Rose le saluait, il prit le temps d'observer le nouvel arrivant.

Armand de Hauteville était grand - plus qu'elle, il avait un port de tête aristocratique, qu'Astoria avait toujours essayé – en vain - d'enseigner à son fils. Pourtant, il restait abordable, un bon sourire au coin des lèvres, avec de doux yeux marrons.

Scorpius s'avança et Rose le présenta. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main. Armand demanda, un léger accent français en bouche :

- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontré, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, confirma Scorpius, un sourire aux lèvres et seulement aux lèvres. C'était il y a quelques années au Ministère de la Magie.

- Oh ! Oui, bien sûr. Je me souviens maintenant.

Scorpius manœuvra habilement et se retrouva du côté de la porte.

- Je dois vous laisser. Ma première visite a été pour Rose, je vais maintenant présenter mes respects à mes parents. Rose ?

Elle leva la tête et il vit dans ses yeux une lueur de défi. Il n'y répondit pas.

- Tous mes vœux.

Il inclina la tête en direction d'Armand, tourna les talons et s'en fut. La porte se referma et il s'arrêta une seconde. Il ferma les yeux, ravalant ses sentiments comme on lui avait appris à faire et quitta l'immeuble.


	5. Breathless

_Chapitre 5: Breathless_

Elle était face au miroir de l'ancienne chambre de sa tante Ginny, au Terrier, là où les mariages de la famille Weasley avaient eu lieu depuis deux générations. Elle portait une robe nuptiale d'un blanc virginal et était splendide, comme le lui avait dit, les larmes aux yeux, sa future belle-mère Marguerite de Hauteville. Rose arrangea son voile. Elle aurait préféré ne pas en mettre, mais on lui en avait imposé un avec une gentillesse mielleuse. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'avait pas obtenu ce qu'elle voulait.

Lorsqu'elle avait rassemblé sa famille et leur avait annoncé ses noces prochaines avec Armand, Bill - celui de ses oncles dont elle était le moins proche - s'était amusé en disant que les Weasley avait une certaine propension à tomber sous le charme des Français. Elle l'avait regardé, lui avait sourit avec cette politesse un peu froide qu'elle lui réservait et avait acquiescé. Sous la table, les doigts de ses parents s'étaient entrelacés. Le regard de Ron disait : « Je n'aurais jamais cru en venir là un jour, mais j'aurais préféré qu'elle épouse un Malefoy. » Celui, doux et aimant d'Hermione répondait : « Ce n'est pas un Malefoy, ce n'est même pas Scorpius. C'est juste l'homme qu'aime ta fille ».

La cérémonie allait bientôt commencer et l'émotion de la mère d'Armand était à son comble. Elle était sûrement encore plus excitée que ne l'était Rose, laquelle était précautionneusement assise sur une chaise. Sa mère la fixait, elle lui envoya un sourire. Hermione fit de même, puis détourna le regard. Le cœur des femmes, le cœur des mères, comprenait tout. Elle avait élevé sa fille du mieux qu'elle avait pu et ce n'était pas un effet de l'orgueil maternel, mais sa fille, sa petite Rosie, était parfaite. Armand avait tout pour lui aussi. Il était riche, grand, beau, mais... Il y avait toujours un « mais ». Hermione se mordit la lèvre supérieure. Assise en face de sa fille, aussi calme l'une que l'autre, elles attendaient.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier. Rose se leva et lissa sa robe en avançant.

- Ce doit être Papa pour m'emmener à l'autel.

De l'autre côté de la porte, il y eut des éclats de voix.

- Donne-lui ce putain de mot, merde !

Rose se tourna et esquissa un sourire d'excuse à Marguerite de Hauteville qui avait malheureusement compris. Elle ouvrit la porte. Derrière se trouvait Albus dont la colère se calma dès qu'il la vit et le frère cadet d'Armand. Son cousin, le regard dur, se tourna vers Alexandre, dont il serrait fortement l'épaule.

- Donne-lui.

Son futur beau-frère finit par céder et dit dans un mauvais anglais :

- J'ai trouvé ça épinglé sur ta porte quand je suis venu te chercher ce matin.

Il lui tendit une enveloppe. Elle la saisit et l'ouvrit. Derrière elle, sa mère et celle de son fiancé regardaient par dessus son épaule. Cette dernière s'exclama en voyant la carte et la tour Eiffel :

- Oh, notre chère Paris !

Au verso était écrit ce simple mot :_Breathless._

Albus, avec un sourire faux sur les lèvres et une politesse froide, impitoyable et impossible à contrer les pria tous de sortir pour pouvoir discuter avec sa cousine. Hermione échangea un regard avec lui et entraîna à sa suite les de Hauteville. Il ferma la porte derrière eux, tandis que Rose rangeait avec délicatesse la carte dans l'enveloppe. Les mains dans ses poches, il observa la jeune femme et la trouva honteusement belle. Ni ses parents, ni aucun membre de la famille n'avait osé exprimer à Rose le fond de leurs pensées. Albus se demanda si c'était parce qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient senti l'ombre de Scorpius sur ce mariage ou si c'était simplement un manque de courage. Il se demanda aussi si c'était à lui de lui en parler. Mais il était différent de Rose. Il pensait aux conséquences, il n'avait pas sa fougue. Désormais, il avait sa propre famille : il y avait moins de deux mois, Léto avait mis au monde un petit garçon d'une dizaine de livres. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'être égoïste (d'ailleurs, se l'était-il déjà permis ?) : il avait un avenir, un enfant qui dormait dans son berceau. Et puisque Rose l'avait décidé ainsi, Armand de Hauteville serait son futur. Albus tairait ses ressentiments à l'égard d'une union qu'il imaginait déjà moribonde. Il la soutiendrait et resterait avec elle, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

- Ça va ?

Elle leva la tête et ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent ses yeux verts. Elle ne mentait pas. Elle ne lui avait jamais menti et il sut qu'elle ne le ferait pas.

- Bien sûr.

***

Il frissonna et tapa du pied pour se réchauffer. Le froid avait découragé beaucoup de touristes téméraires. Ils avaient renoncé à grimper jusqu'au troisième étage de la tour Eiffel. Il changea de côté et alla admirer le Champ de Mars. La première - et la seule fois, d'ailleurs - où il était allé à Paris, ça avait été avec elle. La capitale française avait été le premier endroit où ils étaient partis après avoir quitté Londres. Ils avaient visité la ville, étaient entrés dans tous les musées et avaient longé les quais parisiens bras dessus, bras dessous, comme de simples amoureux en vacances. Ils étaient montés à l'immense tour d'acier bien sûr et il s'était demandé une seconde si elle n'allait pas leur faire effectuer le grand saut. Mais elle s'était tourné vers lui et avait dit dans un sourire mystérieux :

- Pas encore. Attendons d'être à bout de souffle.

Il s'appuya au rebord et laissa son regard et ses pensées dériver. Il la sentit arriver bien avant de savoir qu'elle était là. Elle l'enlaça par derrière, passant ses mains autour de sa taille et plaçant son visage dans le creux de son dos.

- Je ne savais pas si tu viendrais.

Malgré son blouson et son pull épais, il perçut l'empreinte de son sourire entre ses omoplates.

- Menteur.

- Un peu, admit-il.

Elle le lâcha et alla s'appuyer à la rambarde. Ses coudes nus sur le métal froid, elle laissa l'humeur de la ville l'envahir. Il l'observa. Elle portait une robe de coton blanche, dévoilant ses genoux. Ses longs cheveux roux glissaient sur ses épaules jusqu'à sa taille. Elle ne portait pas de maquillage, il trouvait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'artifices pour être parfaite. Cela faisait vieux jeu de penser ça, mais il crut une seconde avoir affaire à un ange. Si tant est qu'un ange puisse être capable de s'autodétruire autant que Rose l'avait fait.

- J'ai connu une fille, une fois, qui voulait monter tout en haut de la tour Eiffel, m'enlacer et nous jeter dans le vide.

Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction. Du haut de ses vingt-neuf années, elle était plus belle que jamais.

- Et qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Il lui prit la main gauche, vierge de tout bijou et elle se tourna complètement vers lui pour le voir mieux.

- Elle s'est fiancée, mais elle ne s'est pas mariée.

- J'ai laissé mon alliance à l'hôtel.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et sourit.

- Menteuse.

- Un peu.

Il y eut un instant de silence et elle tourna la tête vers le Champ de Mars.

- Tu m'aurais vu : c'était digne de nous. J'étais là avec toute ma famille, un fiancé aimant au bras, tout était parfait. J'ai attendu la question fatidique… et j'ai simplement dit non. Sans un regard pour Armand, j'ai descendu l'allée centrale sous les murmures, les questions et les injures françaises de son crétin de frère. Il n'y avait qu'Albus qui ne paraissait pas vraiment étonné… Tu sais, même si tu n'avais pas envoyé cette carte, je ne pense pas que je l'aurais épousé. Tu es la seule personne avec qui je pourrais me marier, puisqu'il faut jurer amour éternel.

Il la fixa sans bouger. C'était si rare qu'il parle d'amour, même si chacun de ses gestes, de ses actes prouvaient cette passion plus que mille mots. Mais c'était ainsi, il avait été élevé d'une façon des plus puritaines et avait appris à dissimuler ses sentiments. Elle, par contre, avait toujours dit ce qu'elle pensait et qui elle aimait. Elle Gryffondor, lui Serpentard… Leurs vies n'avaient jamais pris le même sens. Ils ne faisaient que se croiser et se quitter. Et soudain, pour la première fois, il voulut plus.

- Alors, mon amour, que fait-on ? On saute ? Ou tu pars Merlin sait où? Et moi, je rentre expliquer à ma famille que je ne pouvais pas assister à ma propre cérémonie de mariage parce qu'il fallait que j'aille à Paris retrouver le seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé et que je me suis habituée aux transports moldus ?

- Ça pourrait être amusant.

- Non.

Il y eut une petite seconde de silence, puis elle sourit, ne lui résistant pas.

- Enfin, un tout petit peu.

Une bourrasque de vent la fit frissonner.

- J'ai froid.

Il ouvrit les bras et elle se réfugia contre sa poitrine. Il rabattit les pans de son blouson sur eux. Et sa veste était si grande - ou peut-être était-ce eux qui s'enlaçaient trop bien - que Scorpius aurait pu totalement la refermer. Si, à cette minute-là, Armand de Hauteville avait pu les voir, il se serait épargné beaucoup de chagrin. Il aurait compris qu'il n'aurait pas pu lutter contre cette passion ardente que rien, pas même les années, n'avait réussi à détruire. Serrés du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, ils marchèrent du même pas jusqu'à l'autre côté de l'immense tour. Sereine, elle regarda le panorama. Il l'observa et réalisa qu'il la voulait plus que tout et que, s'ils se séparaient encore, il serait incapable, malgré toute sa force d'esprit, de le supporter. Il dit subitement :

- Viens avec moi.

- On a déjà essayé.

- Réessayons encore. Partons revivre en Argentine. On restera des journées entières à regarder le paysage. Tu soigneras les gens du village et on s'arrangera pour qu'ils ne comprennent jamais qui nous sommes. Mais, de toute manière, ils s'en moqueront parce qu'on les aidera et que c'est ça qui comptera. Je sais que tu ne tiens pas vraiment à Londres, alors partons encore ! On y demeurera autant que tu voudras, je me contrôlerai. On fera des enfants. Plusieurs parce que j'ai grandi seul et que j'ai toujours voulu avoir un frère. Ils auront tes yeux bleus ou mes yeux gris, mais ils seront roux ; ça, c'est sûr qu'ils seront roux. Et ce seront les meilleurs enfants du monde car ce seront les nôtres. On aura un camping-car qu'on agrandira pour qu'ils aient de la place. Ils grandiront sur les routes. On leur apprendra l'anglais, le français, l'italien, l'espagnol. On leur racontera notre histoire et ils nous comprendront parce qu'ils seront à la fois toi et moi. Et quand notre aîné recevra sa lettre pour Poudlard, on rentrera à Londres, on leur présentera leurs grands parents et leurs cousins. Tu ouvriras un cabinet de médecine à Londres et on accrochera des photos de nous avec nos enfants dans la salle d'attente. Et quand tes patients verront ça, ils se diront que c'était nous, les veinards ; parce que ce sera toi, moi et le reste du monde.

Il la regarda, comme si c'était la première fois - ou plutôt comme si c'était la dernière. Il emplit tout son être d'elle, d'images d'elle, de son parfum, de ses cheveux, de sa peau. Il aimait. Passionnément, tendrement, follement, mortellement.

- Alors, qu'en dis tu ?

Sa voix trembla un peu. Il n'avait pas peur de mourir (un simple saut dans le vide et ça aurait été fini), mais il avait peur de vivre _sans_ elle.

- Tu connais déjà ma réponse.

Elle croisa les bras pour se réchauffer un peu. Il la serra contre lui, communiquant un peu de chaleur à sa peau diaphane et froide.

- Alors, murmura t-elle, le nez dans son pull. Comment s'appelleront nos enfants ?

* * *

Fin.

Breathless signifie "à bout de souffle".


End file.
